Decision
by FrostedStorm98
Summary: Stry 2-He has to choose one girl to save, but who will he choose? The determined one, the caring one, the protective one, or the fun one? Read on to find out his decision I guess... Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime/Nel/Senna One-Shot


There they were, gambling their lives trying to protect his while he just stood his ground, unsure of what to do or who to choose. All four of their lives were in his hand and it was the most terrifying thing he ever experienced. He was told he could only save one, and when he chose that one person, the other three would die. Right now, he felt useless, futile, a mere pathetic weapon.

He looked to his left and there he spotted the girl that changed his whole life. The one who gave him this 'amazing' power. The one who he saved from an execution. The one who always picked him up whenever he felt like quitting. There she was, fighting off a man twice her size. Her hands covered up in her own blood, arm scratched all over, corner of her mouth dripped off blood and her clothes tattered with rips. He saw as she made a stance and called out for her ice zanpakuto. "Dance, Some no mai Shirayuki" she commanded as a bolt of ice tried to freeze the man but slightly missed. He watched as the man ran towards her and punched her in the face with so much force, it made here fly through five solid buildings.

The man smirked and ran after her again. He badly wanted to help her, he really did, but he knew that if he did, the other three would die. _'Damn it! Where are reinforcement's when you need them.'_ he scowled.

He quickly gazed his attention to a girl with purple hair tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon; a red ribbon that _he_ had bought for her. She's the one that taught him how to have fun and how to enjoy life. She's the one that dragged him to every place humanly possible and make little stunts that would always baffle him. She's the one that he categorized as strong willing and outspoken. The girl that absolutely loves heights and admires the color red. He saw as the purple head made a back flip and appeared at the back of her opponent, now running towards the enemy, ready to strike, but missed when the person dodged her attack with ease and stabbed her in the ribs, close enough to the stomach. He watched as the purple headed girl widened her eyes and coughed out blood.

He gritted his teeth as he saw that small scene happen. He really couldn't stand it! He had to do something. This life was given to him in order to protect the ones he loved, and here he was, watching the people in his life protect _him_ instead.

His attention turned to the green headed girl now into a green headed centaur. He watched as she threw a lancer to her rival, just to see it being caught with one hand and being strike back at her, with twice as much force and speed. His eyes followed the lance as it connected with her right arm, almost ripping the whole thing off. He slightly flinched at the scene and watched as she clutched her injured arm. The green head, he remembered, said that she would always be there to protect him. Always be there when he needed her. Always be there to strike at anyone who dare hurt him. Always be there to watch his life go on, even if that meant hers wouldn't.

He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. He didn't_ want_ that. He wanted to be able to protect_ her_ and say all those words to _her_. When he opened his eyes, they landed on someone else.

An orange headed girl. His eyes softened and he slightly smiled. This girl was the one that made sure he was always well. This girl was the one that made everything in life seem simple. This girl was the one that always healed every physical wound. She was like his own personal nurse.

A nurse/healer! That's what be needed. If he could just save her, and if the others might die, she would just cure their wounds.

He lightly shook his head and sighed with frustration. That wouldn't work. She only healed wounds, not bring the dead back to life!

His eyes stared at the orange headed girl again. "Santen Kesshun, I reject." he heard her say as a triangle-like barrier appeared in front of her. He watched as her foe strike it head on, breaking the small shield.

He watched as the small orange glass-like pieces scattered to the ground, he watched as the purple headed girl hit the concrete floor, he watched as the green headed centaur get kicked in the chest and watched as the small purple eyed petite girl getting slammed in the face.

He didn't know what, but something in him snapped. He found himself running towards his enemies and by this time, he already knew who to save. He cared deeply for them all and he finally made his decision...


End file.
